Talk:Tales from the Contestants
Polls Who do you want to see in this story? Alejandro Anna Marie B Blaineley Brick Bridgette Cameron Courtney Dakota Duncan Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Heather Justin Katie LeShawna Mike Sadie Sierra Scott Staci Trent Zoey Who do you want to see more of? Beth Cody Dawn DJ Harold Izzy Jo Lightning Lindsay Noah Owen Sam Tyler Which is your favorite chapter so far? Harold vs. the Tough Guy Club The Camping Trip Broken Jo Dawn the Tree Hugger DJ's Diner Chat I love these stories so far. You portray the canon characters really well, I could hear a lot of the lines in their voices. :P The second one was hilarious, I especially liked Noah. Can't wait for more! I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 01:37, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like the second chapter better. More funnier and more characters to write about. To me the first chapter is basically the pilot so you'll definitely see more in future chapters. If you want, you can suggest some ideas on who you want to see and what you want them to do. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 01:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll do that. :P I definitely want to see more of Owen, Sam, Noah, and the characters who have already appeared, and I wanna see Staci too, because she's hilarious. XD Ezekiel, too, depending on how you portray him, and some more TDROTI characters like Mike and Brick. I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 03:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Owen, Sam, and Noah are definitely going to be featured again soon. DJ, Izzy, and Dawn will appear in more chapters soon as well. I'm definitely planning on featuring Mike and Ezekiel and Staci and Brick are bound to make an appearance as well. I'm just don't have an idea for what those two would do just yet. I'm also planning on featuring Jo and Zoey as well so you'll definitely see a lot of your favorite characters in this story. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 18:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) XD Sorry I hadn't commented on this (I've been behind on commenting). The first story was great. I kind of liked the Spongebob episode it was based on, but this was I certainly like. Owen was pretty funny too, which is a great accomplishment since I Owen in the canon. The camping is my favorite by far though. Izzy was pretty funny, as was Noah. And I liked the TDROTI contestants making appearances. Dawn was awesome there, I knew she was going to do something important. Cody peeing his pants was funny too :P And Lindsay was pretty funny too. I have to say I loved Jo on the football team and Tyler was pretty awesome too. And Owen was hilarious as a clown (and I love he threw up Izzy :P). But the ending really made me crack up. I love Dawn, so a chapter to her is awesome. I like her protecting nature, and an interaction between her and DJ makes sense. The construction workers were funny, and I love how they all reference those movies about when animals attack, because that happens all too often. It's really great so far, and sorry I'm only commenting now, but better now than never. Aw, your simple innocence is one of the most attractive things about you! You're like a kitten! A kitten that doesn't speak Japanese! 22:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Glad you commented about how you liked them. The Camping Trip is my favorite one that I have written so far and I do potray the canon characters very well. Be sure to comment on later chapters which will be up very soon! :D Oweguy Wanted a new sig 01:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC)